Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl&gets away wit
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella gets Raped and runs to the one person she can trust,Carlisle. Carlisle is angry with the person and sends the Cullen boys to teach him a lesson. B/J E/A R/E C/E. also its going tobe a one shot! just two chapters for the character guide :
1. Characters

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl & gets away with it

Characters

Charlie Swan: Dead before the story (36)

Renée Swan Dwyer : Does Drugs (36)

Phil Dwyer: gone playing baseball (32)

Bella Swan/Cullen: real father is dead, adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esmé;dating jasper; human (17)

Jasper Hale: Senior at forks high, dating Bella; Vampire (17)

Carlisle Cullen:Doctor,Husband to Esmé, father to Cullen kids, baby's bells;vampire (23)

Esmé Cullen:Mother, Wife to Carlisle; adoptive mother to Bella; vampire (26)

Edward Cullen: Married to Alice, music teacher at forks high, Vampire (17)

Alice Cullen: Married to Edward, Fashion store owner, Vampire (18)

Rosalie Hale: Married to Emmett Cullen, Senior at forks high, vampire (18)

Emmett Cullen: married to Rosalie, Senior at forks high, vampire, also baby's bells; vampire (19)

Jacob Black: Friend of Bella;Werewolf (16)


	2. Raped and thoughts

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it.

(Back ground info: Bella moved when she was 14. At the age of 16 she started to date Jasper. Charlie died at work. So Bella lives at her dads house but goes to the Cullen's every night. Carlisle is now basically her father. Esmé and him have legal custody over her because Renée turned into a drugget. Shes still friends with Jacob until the beginning of the story)

(Bella's pov)

"Dont move" Jacob said as he pushed me down on the bed. "Jacob please don't do this" I cried out. "Shut up Bitch" Jacob yelled as he slapped me. He started to undress both of us. I tried to get away but he grabbed me and I heard a few of my ribs crack. I gasped out in pain when he broke my cherry.

(After rape)

"Goodbye bitch see you tomorrow for the same thing" Jacob sneered and then left. I started to cry. Before I even thought i ran to the car and drove us. Pretty soon i was driving down the familiar driveway to the Cullen's house. Right as i stopped the front door opened. Dad was standing there looking worried. I got out and went to go to him but he flinted to me. " Baby what happened?" He asked as he picked me up. "I was...r..a..p..e...d" I cried as i barred my head in his neck. "Who did this?" he asked as he flinted upstairs. "Jacob" I cried out. "Ok, sweetie I'm going to do a quick exam, i know its embarrassing but we can put him behind bars and then i will give you the day after pill" Dad said as he got ready.

(After the exam in Carlisle and Esme's room)

Dad was laying with me in his arms when Jasper came in. "What happened?" He asked as he ran to my side. "Jacob raped her, I want to talk to all of you guys later" Dad said as i was falling asleep. I didn't want to sleep so i tried to fight it. "Sweetie don't fight it" Dad said as he played with my hair. I fell asleep shortly after that.

(Carlisle's pov)

The family meet me down stairs. "When can we get him?" Emmett asked. "Right now, girls stay with bell's, Esmé you might what to lay next to her so if she had nightmares" i said as i put my coat on. Esmé kissed my lips then went up the stairs. Now to have some fun with that piece of dirt.

( Esme's pov)

My poor baby. I looked down at my sleeping angel. She was whimpering in her sleep. She started to scream and rose ran in. "Bella sis get up" Rose said. Bella sat up way to fast. For the next three hours we just talked. finally bells settled down in roses arms. Carlisle came home and was just shocked. "Lets go for a walk" I whispered. Emmett went in and layed next to rose. "Emmy, Rosie" Bella whispered as she snuggled deeper. "Is Jacob.." I let the sentence hang knowing Carlisle would know. "Yes he's hurt but he will go to jail,we called the police before we left." Carlisle said as we walked out the door.

(No ones pov)

When the cops pulled up at the blacks they were shocked. "I raped her" Jacob screamed. The cops pulled him out and took him for questioning. He was charged with 20 years in jail. Bella got over the rape and got closer to all the Cullens.

(please review, if you want more stories with theses characters please put it in a review and please try to be nice when you review.I will try to get up more chapters of abused and Mending broken hearts this weekend.)


	3. authors note

IMPORTANT STATUS:I HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR MY ACCOUNT. i will try to put videos on and definitely pictures

go to my profile and click the first link with facebook


End file.
